


Inevitable

by deathbyfandom



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: There was no apology in the musical so I wrote one. Also they kiss.





	Inevitable

It had been a week. It had been a week since everything, the chaos, ended, since the squib problem was solved and… Jeremy still hadn't apologised to Michael. He felt awful about it, honestly, but it just never seemed like the right time and Michael seemed to be okay, they hadn't talked a lot but he didn't seem angry, so he just kept putting it off. But then he had ended his second date with Christine in an awkward chaste kiss at which point she sighed and said, “I’m… I'm not sure this is gonna work Jeremy, I mean I've had fun but… well, frankly, you spent the entirety of tonight - and, actually, both our dates - talking about Michael and I'm not sure if you have a crush on him or if you just still feel guilty about whatever happened between you two but either way I think you have some things to work out so um, I'm gonna let you do that.” And before Jeremy could even stammer out his protests Christine had smiled, kissed his cheek, and walked away.

He stood there for a long time. Thinking about what Christine said. Avoiding thinking about the crush part of what Christine said. Eventually he came to the conclusion that he was definitely still feeling guilty because he hadn't apologised so if he just went and apologised right now everything would be okay and Christine would go out with him again.

Which is how he ended up at Michael's house at 11pm tapping on the basement window. Michael opened it with a raised eyebrow, “Hi Jeremy… you wanna come in?”

“Yeah… I uh,” Jeremy said as he clumsily climbed through the window, “I didn't wanna knock on the door because it's late and your parents are probably asleep so…”

“Yeah… so… why are you here?”

“Well I had my second date with Christine tonight and it was good, y’know?” Jeremy said, “But uh apparently I spent the whole night talking about you,” He gestured jerkily at Michael, “so now she thinks something’s up with us and doesn't want to go out with me again so, long story short, I'm here to apologise.”

Michael shrugged, “Cool, I accept.”

Jeremy stared at him, “Wait, no, you can't just say that.”

“I can't accept your apology?”

“No! Well, not that quickly! I treated you like shit, Michael.”

“Yeah but we're good now.”

“No! We're not good, because I ignored you and I called you a loser and you're not, you're… fuck Michael, you're my favourite person, you're so cool and I…” Jeremy trailed off as he realised what he was going to - what he wanted to - say, “I wanna spend all my time with you.”

Michael laughed and Jeremy could see he was blushing, “Yeah… well… you're not so bad yourself.”

“I'm serious Michael!”

Michael smiled and tugged Jeremy into a hug, “Yeah me too.”

Michael smelled like home and also pot but that was Michael and Jeremy melted against him. It was at this moment, when his face was buried in the crook of Michael's neck and his arms were wrapped tightly around his waist that Christine’s words from earlier popped into his head, ‘you have a crush on him’. And suddenly he wasn’t sure she was wrong; except that maybe it wasn't sudden. Michael had been his best friend for so long and he'd never thought… it hadn't even been a possibility. But then Christine suggested it and it was like someone had pulled back a blindfold and… and there it was, now suddenly, suddenly it was a possibility. It was this huge looming possibility that made him feel happy and warm and so, so scared.

“So uh… what happened with Christine?” Michael said, letting go of Jeremy and collapsing onto a beanbag.

“I don't think it's gonna work out.” Was all Jeremy said, dropping onto the beanbag next to Michael.

“What? Why? I thought that was why you came over here to apologise, so she'd keep going out with you.”

“No! Well, yes, but I've thought about it and I think she was right, it's not gonna work.”

“Okay… you've thought about it in the 5 minutes you've been here? Also why? You've been pining after her for so long.”

Jeremy sighed and shrugged, because somehow being with Michael felt more right than he ever thought being with Christine would be. Somehow liking Michael was different, not just because he was a guy, but because he was Jeremy's friend. He knew Jeremy like no one else and Jeremy knew him. With Christine it was always just a distant hope, a piece of wood he gripped onto in the sea of hopelessness that was high school. It became more of a routine than anything else, wake up, jerk off, pine for Christine, sleep. It was different with Michael, there were feelings, which isn't to say there hadn't been with Christine but somewhere along the way they had dulled, with Michael they were loud and familiar but also somehow brand new, and they were very, very, unbelievably gay. He found himself wanting to hold Michael's hand and cuddle with Michael until they both fell asleep tangled together and oh, he wanted to kiss Michael… that was definitely new.

Michael seemed to accept the shrug as an answer because he just nodded and asked, “You staying the night?”

“I guess.” Jeremy replied.

They were both silent. Jeremy stared at the ceiling wondering when exactly he’d started crushing on his best friend and how Christine, who he, frankly, barely knew, had known before him. He thought back to when he first woke up after the squip was turned off, he remembered the flood of happiness when he heard that Michael had been coming to see him a lot; at the time he wrote it off as being glad Michael still wanted to be friends but now he wondered. And then there was the spark of jealousy when Rich asked if him and Michael were a thing or if he could ask Michael out. He saw everything he had ever said and done with Michael in a completely different light now.

“It’s late,” Michael said, pulling Jeremy from his thoughts, “We should probably sleep.”

“Sure.”

Michael tossed pillows and a blanket onto the roll out bed in his room (which his parents had put in when Jeremy started sleeping there 4 out of 7 days a week) and Jeremy arranged them the way he liked and then dropped onto them while Michael turned out the lights and climbed into his own bed.

It wasn't long before Jeremy's brain started up again, musing over his current relationship with Michael and the one he wanted to have. This went on for a long time until he caved and decided he wanted to act on it now.

“Michael?” He asked into the darkness.

“Yeah?” Came the reply.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

Jeremy took a deep breath, “I like boys as well as girls.”

“Cool.”

Well that was underwhelming. “I like a boy.”

“Cool, anyone I know?”

“Yeah.”

“Rich?”

“No!”

“Jake?”

“No! I thought those two were dating anyway.”

“I dunno, maybe.” Michael was quiet for a moment then he asked, “Can you just tell me who it is?”

“You.” Jeremy mumbled, quiet enough that Michael couldn't hear him, at least he thought he couldn't.

“Can… sorry, can you repeat that?”

“I uh… no. I said no, I can't tell you who it is.”

“No, wait, hang on, that isn't what you said, did you… did you say ‘you'? As in me? As in you like me?” Michael said, sitting up and looking at Jeremy.

“No, I don't- I didn't- sorry…”

“Wait, no, okay, wait,” Michael said, awkwardly clambering onto Jeremy's bed, “are you being serious?”

“No I-” Jeremy paused at the look on Michael’s face, it was a look that could almost be described as hope and Jeremy found himself nodding. And then suddenly Michael was so much closer and his breath was tickling Jeremy's lips and his eyes were flicking from Jeremy’s eyes to his lips and back again.

“Okay?” He asked and Jeremy felt himself nodding again. Then he made a split second decision and slipped his hand onto the back of Michael's neck and tugged him forward, crashing their lips together in a less than graceful way which ended in them both pulling back laughing awkwardly. Then the laughter died as Michael’s lips found Jeremy’s again. This time it was gentle and soft and Jeremy never wanted it to end, because this was right. Him and Michael were right, they fit, in a way he couldn’t imagine with anyone else. It was him and Michael against the bullies in school, against the zombies in their games, against everything and anything the world could throw at them. That was the way it had been for as long as he could remember and he couldn’t imagine it being any other way. And that was how it should be. This new development in their relationship didn’t feel like a change, rather an inevitability Jeremy just hadn’t been able to see before.

And then they were lying down next to each other and Michael was smiling at him with this goofy grin and he thought he must be smiling back because he wasn’t sure there was anything in the world that could stop him from smiling right now.

“This is good, yeah?” Michael asked, a certain uncertainty hidden under his light tone.

“Of course.” Jeremy replied, “I think this was always going to - meant to - happen, even if I didn’t - we didn’t - know.”

“I knew.” Michael said quietly. Jeremy looked at him, surprised. “Well we’ve always been two halves of a pair right? I thought… or hoped, I guess, that maybe you’d settle for me when you couldn’t get Christine.”

“I’m not settling for you though, you know that right? I chose you, I choose you.”

“Yeah I know.” Michael smiled at him, and Jeremy swore he could see a blush forming on Michael’s cheeks. Then he leaned in and kissed him again, because he could do that now, he could kiss Michael whenever he wanted to and he couldn’t think of a time he’d been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hopefully I got the characters at least kinda right.


End file.
